Alone
by AlaskWinter
Summary: ¿Que le pasa a un zorro solo? ¿Que no son mamíferos solitarios? ¿Entonces por que quiere compañía? Sobre todo la de cierta tierna coneja


_**[Nick Pov]**_

* * *

 _ **Música de inspiración**_

 _ **Alan Walker – Alone**_

 _ **Creditor al auto de la Imagen**_

* * *

 _ **Central Park, Zootopia. 17:00 P.M**_

 _Caminaba por el parque sin saber qué rumbo tomar, o ir. Visualice una banca bajo un árbol di tres pasos hacia ella y me senté "En veces necesitas algo de soledad para pensar las cosas con claridad"._

 _Saque mi celular de mi bolsillo le di una mirada a mi galería de fotos con Zanahorias, llegue a pensar que seriamos algo más adelante pero que equivocado estaba. Ella solo me veía como su mejor amigo._

 _Suspire con mi cabeza agachada, y con mi teléfono sobre mi regazo._

 _Perdido en tu mente,_ _  
_ _quiero saberlo,_ _  
_ _¿estoy perdiendo la cabeza?_ _  
_ _Nunca me dejes ir._

No quería saber nada de mi alrededor, solo escuchaba las pistadas de los demás animales caminando en pareja, o pasando con sus hijos en el parque, para nada me molestaba sino el dichoso ruido de los autos en las calles.

Suspire de pesadez con mi cabeza abajo, y mis orejas caídas note la presencia de una patas grisáceas frente a mí, no era cuestión de adivinar de quien se trataba levante mi rostro fijando la vista en esos ojos amatistas tan radiante y cadentes cualquiera volviera loco, bueno solo a mí.

— ¿Te estuve buscando como loca, torpe zorro? —Me pregunto, y note un tono de preocupación en su voz

Yo sonreí entre dientes, a pesar que por dentro estaba tan decaído me sentía tan miserable "Que clase de amigo era que no la apoyaba, si ella era feliz yo también tenía que ser, o no".

—Tranquila Zanahorias, estoy bien solo necesitaba tomar algo de aire —mentí, me hice de lado para que la coneja tomaba asiento de mi lado

—Ay por todo lo cielo te conozco torpe

—Coneja astuta —, le guiñe el ojo derecho

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse rojizo, y naranja entre las nubes aborregadas dando como señal que el atardecer ya estaba presente frente a nosotros…..hasta que sentí un par de brazos que eran rodeado por mi cuello

—No vuelvas asustarme así…

 _Si esta noche no es para siempre,_ _  
_ _al menos estamos juntos._ _  
_ _Sé que no estoy solo._ _  
_ _Sé que no estoy solo..._

 _Yo correspondí el abrazo la apreté contra mi uniforme no había ido a mi departamento a quitármelo solo por querer estar en un lugar lejano para pensar solo. Y lo era pero no creí que esa torpe coneja daría conmigo bueno nos conocíamos muy a fondo uno al otro. Aunque eso nunca me importo, y nunca dejaría de importarme cada día, o semana, el año quería disfrutar de su cálida compañía junto a mí._

 _En cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento,_ _  
_ _separados, pero aun así juntos._ _  
_ _Sé que no estoy solo._ _  
_ _Sé que no estoy solo._

 _Sé que no estoy solo._ _  
_ _Sé que no estoy solo._

—Oye Zanahorias, ¿Cómo te fue con el señor orejas? —cuestione, con un nudo en mi garganta apenas logre que saliera mi voz acompañada con una sonrisa fingida.

—Es de lo peor, mira que hablar de la peor manera de un depredador, y más de ti —me respondió, jure que me sentí el zorro más feliz con esas palabras pronunciadas que salían de la propia boca de Zanahorias

 _Mente inconsciente,_ _  
_ _estoy bien despierto,_ _  
_ _quiero sentir una última vez,_ _  
_ _llévate mi dolor._

—Tú sabes que eso no me importa Pelusa, existen animales que aun juzgan a los zorros, y eso me incluye a mí a pesar que soy un oficial. —pase mis patas al pelaje grisáceo de sus mejillas acariciando llegue a sentir la necesidad de robarle un beso pero saldría abofeteado, y pateado de aquí hasta la luna.

— ¡P-pero Nick!

—….Shhh —la silencie poniendo mi dedo entre sus pequeños labios —Calma Hopps como dije no me importa, lo que importa en si es vivir el hoy

Por un rato nos quedamos sumidos en las miradas uno al otro. No necesitamos de palabras para decirnos algo…solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sucedería lo que tenía que suceder…y cerré mi par de ojos esmeralda respirando su dulce aroma que esparcía su pelaje no sé qué era pero me fascinaba.

— ¿Qué olfateas?

Yo reí entre dientes mostrando mis colmillos —Estás usando el perfume que te regale, no lo niegues Pelusa

—A que no…

Alce la ceja, y abrí los ojos —Sabes que tengo razón

—Eres de lo peor —se quejo

—No soy el peor, sino el más apuesto, y astuto —corregí sin poder contener mi risa

—Jajaja

—Aunque te cueste creerlo

—No lo creo —contraatacó

—Oh vamos Zanahorias sabes que tengo toda la razón aun así me lleve lo que resta del atardecer, y la noche contigo

—Te la daré si me invitas a ese restaurant que fuimos a la vez pasada, como se llama "Ensalad Mao"

—De acuerdo Hopps, ah pero tú pagas la cuenta —dije seriamente por dentro me contenía la risa la observaba que se cruzaba de brazos con las mejillas infladas "Se ve tan adorable" claro me guardé ese comentario para mí.

— ¡Ni de broma!

—Solo bromeo Zanahorias

—Si estoy usando la colonia que me regalasteis, ¿Feliz torpe zorro?

Yo asistí, y presione su linda nariz rosada pequeña. —Lo estoy, que te parece si vamos primero a tu departamento, y luego a mío, Ja porque no creo sea conveniente ir uniformados ahí

Le dio una mirada a su uniforme, e intento bajarse pero la aferré contra mis brazos

—¡Bájame ahora! —gritó Judy

—Entre más te contengas no lo hare

 _Inflo sus mejillas carraspeando su nariz que movía de lo irritada, y enojada a la vez que estaba eso me importaba….y lo pensé ¡No me importaba!_

 _Solo me importaba el hoy. Y lo que faltaba por vivir más adelante sentí mis esperanzas volvieron que volvieron a florecer. Era más que claro que ella compartía el mismo sentimiento que yo. Solo es cuestión de dar el primer paso y eso hare…ahora sé que no estoy solo…._

 _Si esta noche no es para siempre,_ _  
_ _al menos estamos juntos._ _  
_ _Sé que no estoy solo._ _  
_ _Sé que no estoy solo._ _  
_ _En cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento,_ _  
_ _separados, pero aun así juntos._ _  
_ _Sé que no estoy solo._ _  
_ _Sé que no estoy solo._

 _Sé que no estoy solo._ _  
_ _Sé que no estoy solo._


End file.
